


Servants' Quarters

by Tuesdayschildd



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angry Sex, Bunnies, Consensual, F/M, Falling In Love, Lust, Masochist, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Smut, angry angry sex, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-05-08 08:58:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14690751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuesdayschildd/pseuds/Tuesdayschildd
Summary: "The door to the servant's quarters that Veronica keeps unlocked for me...."A collection of rendezvous between V & A. Some will be pure filth (part 1), some will be softer with a little angst thrown in (part 2). Some might even have plot!





	1. Chapter 1

_Click_

A tingle shimmied down her spine with the turn of the deadbolt. There was something inherently thrilling about sneaking around with a lover. Was it the idea of getting caught or just the motions of planning a sex-capade that got the fire burning? Not that they need any help in lighting any fires.

She glances down at her phone in her hand, the bright screen blinding her from the shadows in the unlit kitchen. _2:58 am. Perfect timing_.

Should she wait for him here in the shadows? Or let him sneak through the apartment into her bedroom, to find her fanned out on her bed awaiting him in her carefully picked out negligee?

Veronica runs her hands down her sides, smoothing out invisible wrinkles in the dark green satin. A quick decision has her quietly, but quickly tip toeing barefoot back through the living room and down the hall, slipping silently around her bedroom door, flickers of light from the candles she lit around the room dancing with the air movement. She turns and pushes the door just short of closed, then hurries to sit on the bed. She bites her lip, crossing and recrossing her legs, trying to decide the best pose to have him find her in, the satin of the short negligee rubbing across her upper thighs as she does so, giving her goosebumps in the slightly chilly air. The candles and the moonlight coming in through the windows are perfect, like you see in a movie, she thinks. It’s the perfect romantic lighting for two lovers stealing moments together in the night.

They hadn’t done this before, not like this. Dragging Archie past Smithers in the lobby at 11 pm when she knows her mother is out cold in her own room is one thing. But planning a dead-of-the-night rendezvous, letting Archie sneak in through the servants’ quarters, was new and exciting, and it was lighting a heat low in her belly.

She decides to scoot back and recline a bit against the headboard, propping one leg up a bit. Satisfied with the pose, she glances again at her phone before tossing it aside.

_3:03 am._ _He’s late_ , she sighs. He had promised 3 am on the dot exactly, having told her he would wait to listen at the door of the backstairs for 60 seconds before slipping in. If he found it locked or heard any noise, he would abandon the plan. She smiles thinking about the conversation, knowing he too was caught up in the naughtiness of it all, but knowing damn well Andre had eyes on all corners of the building outside and Archie would never actually be able to get in the building without him knowing. But it was still a secret from her mother and father, and that was enough.

She runs her hands down the satin again, loving the feeling against her palms, continuing down past the high hem to her thighs, skin perfectly smooth. Tracing invisible patterns with her finger tips, she imagines Archie soon doing the same. He is getting so good, too good, at learning her body, better than even she is at making it respond. He was going to smirk when he got into her panties tonight to find them already drenched, knowing how much she was looking forward to this, but she doesn’t care.

She also can’t wait anymore, reaching down to pull up her negligee, exposing the perfectly matching panties, slipping her hand under the front band. _Yup_ , she thinks. He will definitely tease her with how excited she already is.

Finding her spot, she lets her fingers slowly circle, her other hand coming up to squeeze her breast through the satin. A small moan escapes her lips as her head falls back against the pillows, eyes closing, letting her fingers pick up the pace. He knows exactly where to touch her, and for how long, to drive her crazy. He could read her body like a book, knows how to draw her breath from her lips, and get her to say his name over and over and over.

“Starting without me?”

Archie’s voice startles her, removing her hands quickly with the shock of not being alone. She must have missed the slight creak of the door opening when she moaned, for there he was standing across the room, back against the now closed door, the candlelight accenting the sharp angle of his jaw.

“God. You’re so sexy,” he says, crossing to the foot of the bed. “Keep going.”

She takes in his stance, hands clenching and unclenching by his sides, his tongue slipping out to wet his lips. She notes the bulge straining against his jeans, not the only clue he is as revved up as she is about their late night secret meeting.

Veronica tips her head to the side with a smirk, letting her fingers return to their position, opening her legs wider to give him a better view. “Panties on or off, Archikins?” she says as she watches his eyes focus on the movement underneath the satin.

“Off,” he replies, as he unbuttons his jeans, reaching his hand in to free himself from the uncomfortable confines. His tongue darts out again against his lips.

Stroking himself, he watches as she slipped her panties down and opens her legs for him. He can smell her arousal from where he stands, moaning at the scent as he lets his hand come over the head of his erection.

Their eyes meet for a moment, and they both smirk. More firsts tonight then, as they haven’t really pleasured themselves solo in front of one another. Veronica doesn’t think they’ll make it without touching one another though, not right now, not with how built up they are in this moment. She had been thinking about it since lunch, since his hand had slipped a little underneath her skirt at the table and he leaned over to kiss her neck, whispering into her ear that he needed her tonight.

Her hand returns to her bundle of nerves, while the other now also reaches down to feel her wetness at her core. Widen her legs further, she sinks her index finger in and watches as his eyes seem to dilate at the motion. She clenches her muscles, enjoying the resulting sensation that spreads out low in her belly, wishing he would just get over here so she could feel him there instead, but also enjoying the look on his face right now. His hand begins to pump faster over his erection.

“Baby, I need to touch you,” he blurts out quietly.

“Thank god, please get over here,” Veronica moans, watching as he quickly crawls up the bed towards her. Thinking he’d go right in for her core with the look in his eyes, she’s surprised when he continues crawling up, his body hovering over hers. Balancing his weight on one hand, the other dives into her raven locks and his lips meet hers in a searing kiss, their tongues clashing. He devours her mouth as he gets a handful of her hair and lightly tugs, drawing a moan from deep in her throat.

Veronica reaches down to rid him of his shirt, their lips meeting again quickly after removing it. Her hands frame his face and then the back of his neck, her legs wrapping around his waist to pull his weight down into her. She can feel his erection against her lower belly, skin meeting skin, as he too moans. His head dips quickly down her chest, mouthing across to her breast to suckle her through the satin.

“Archie, please,” she moans, as he starts to flick his tongue across the pebbled tip, watching the satin turn dark from his mouth. Her hands in his hair keep him at her chest as he switches to give the other side the same attention. The tip of his erection now bumps against her core with his position, and she swivels her hips to draw out more friction. She’s able to use her feet to push his jeans farther down his legs, allowing more of their skin to meet. He doesn’t let her get them past his ankles before he’s pulling down the straps of her negligee finally, _finally,_ dragging his tongue across the skin of her chest, pulling her breast deep into his mouth. She moans loudly and his hand comes up to cover her mouth.

He releases her nipple from his mouth with a pop and shushes her. “Shh. You don’t want to get caught, do you?”

Veronica reaches down to wrap her hand around his erection, loving the hiss it draws from his lips. Gathering the moisture leaking from the tip, she begins to stroke him. His rests his forehead against her chest with a moan, watching her hand move on him, and spying her other hand creeping back to her own sex, slipping into her core to gather wetness before returning to her clit to circle while she continues to slowly pump him.

“Archikins, I need you to touch me, please.”

Archie lifts his head after placing a kiss over her sternum, their eyes meeting again. “Tell me what you want, Ronnie.”

She positions the tip of his erection to brush against the wetness of her core, sending a silent thank you to the birth control gods for the umpteenth time. After a moment she uses the tip to circle at her clit instead of her fingers, her head falling back again with the sensation. “I want you inside me, Archie.”

Archie groans at her voice, loving when it deepens with need in moments like these, just the two of them getting lost in sensation. He reaches down to trap her hand around him, guiding himself to the entrance of her core, watching as he slips the head in. He doesn’t let himself sink in anymore, relishing in the feeling that first meeting always brings. Her hand tightens around him, and he’s unsure if it’s in protest of him stopping or in response to the ecstasy he knows she’s feeling too.

“You feel so good,” he mumbles before his lips meet hers again. He feels like she’s trying to steal the breath from him with her mouth, both of them getting sloppy with their kiss, tongues and teeth clashing. He dips his hips a bit before pulling back out and away from her. Veronica draws up to follow his retreating lips, her eyes opening in confusing at him pulling away. She watches with curious eyes as he slips the jeans and his boxers completely off, admiring his erection bouncing with his movement.

She catches her lip between her teeth a moment before she’s pulled down the bed, her hair dragging across the comforter beneath her, his strong hands gripping her thighs. She widens her legs again in antcipation, but instead finds herself being flipped over onto her belly.

Her face meets the pillows and she feels his hands sliding up her backside, a quick squeeze before her hips are being lifted up. She doesn’t have the time to reposition her weight onto her arms before she feels the front of his thighs meet the back of hers, before all other sensation is blocked by the feeling of him slipping quickly into her core. With no pause, he begins trusting, the sound of his skin slapping against hers, animal like in the otherwise silence of her bedroom.

Archie has many favorite sights of Veronica, one of which very highly up on his list is this, bare bottom high in the air, dripping for him, words of encouragement escaping her lips as she pants. This is his gorgeous Ronnie, her pearls around her neck swinging, her shiny raven hair messy on the pillows, letting herself go, giving herself completely to him.

 “God, please. Don’t stop,” she moans.

Archie’s hand creeps around her front across her belly to her clit, his fingers drawing more moans from her throat as he picks up the pace.

He feels her walls start to clench him erratically and her head extends back as she shifts her weight onto her hands. Her mouth opens in a silent scream as the pleasure spreads from her core down her legs and up her spine. A few more thrusts and he’s following her off the cliff, the force of his climax causing him to lean over her back, his lips dragging down the divot over her spine, her hair getting caught in his mouth. He waits until her clenching and his twitching begin to subside before wrapping his arms around her chest, pulling her up with him. She turns her head to meet his lips, one arm wrapping around his across her chest, the other arm reaching into his hair.

She pulls away to look at his face, damp auburn hair falling across his forehead and a bashful smile forming on his swollen lips.

“Can we do this again tomorrow?” She says as she drags her nails across his scalp.

He slips out of her and flops down on the bed, smiling the whole time. She kneels and pulls off the negligee that had been bunched down on her lower chest, tossing it off the side of the bed. She notices he’s already hard again, and he’s smirking at her with that sexy boyish smile that drives her crazy.

“Or now works,” she says climbing on top of him, knees on either sides of his hips quickly. She wastes no time slipping back onto him. “Now is better.”

~~~~~~


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The door to the servant's quarters that Veronica keeps unlocked for me...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay from when I teased the new chapter on Tumblr (Tuesdayschildd)! Hopefully the length makes up for it.
> 
> This chapter has some actual non-filthy words! Some angst! Much softer than the previous. If the last one wasn't your thing, this one might be. I tried to do a sort of 3rd person POV with breaks bouncing back between them during the interaction. Let me know if you like the format for the next one!

Veronica was the one running late this time.

She didn’t realize it until the ping of a new message on her phone startled her from brushing her hair, watching her reflection in the en suite bathroom mirror.  The screen was lit up beside her on the marble counter top, distracting her from the shimmer of her raven hair against the black satin robe in the mirror.

_3:03 am. 1 New Message from Archiekins <3._

_The door is locked. Is your mom still awake? Should I go home?_

Putting her brush down quickly, she took one last look at herself in the mirror, adjusting the robe to hide her underthings and extra skin. Rushing back into her bedroom, she paused a moment at the open door to listen for any indications that her mom was in fact awake, but hearing nothing but the slight hum of the central air unit, she proceeded down the hall, through the living room, and into the kitchen nearly silently. She cursed under her breath as her bare foot caught the edge of the rug beneath the sink, her hands grabbing the cold marble counter top on the island for support.

She still got butterflies waiting for him on nights like these, which apparently resulted in her literally tripping over herself to see him, despite sneaking around like this for the past few weeks. It was rare that they had any time alone anymore, just the two of them. If it wasn’t Betty, Jughead, Kevin, or Cheryl around to break into their couple bubble, it was their parents always hovering. Alice Cooper would watch Archie’s house like a hawk whenever Fred was out and the young teenage lovers were in. Ever since she found out Betty and Jughead were engaging in adult behavior, she did anything and everything to stop the teenage couples around her from having time alone, and that included Archie and Veronica. Alice had once sent Betty over with a plate of cookies as soon as Fred had left for a date one Saturday evening, with instructions not to come back home until Veronica left Archie’s or Fred came home, much to Betty’s annoyance. Betty had delivered the cookies and snuck out the window of the opposite side of the Andrews’ house to meet up with Jughead, unbeknownst to Alice. Fred didn’t mind the interference from Alice one bit.

As for Veronica’s household and her parents’ stressed relationship at the moment, Hermione and Hiram took every opportunity for time away from one another, which meant one of them always seemed to be home. This week her father was in the city finalizing some new deal on land in upstate New York, and her mother had gone to bed early with a bottle of wine.

Veronica eyed another empty one on the counter top as she massaged her foot, taking a few deep breaths to steady her heart rate.

_Make that two empty bottles_ , she thought, spying another next to the sink.

Confident her toes weren’t going to fall off, Veronica crept around the kitchen island and slipped into the butler’s pantry, through the opposite door to the servants’ quarters. Her parents kept the two rooms off this hall, a combination bedroom/sitting room and en suite bathroom, minimally decorated as there was another suite for house guests in the main living area. The current maid wasn’t employed full time, and thus the quarters were rarely in use, really only entered to clean once a week. In the daylight, the soft black and white décor of the space was reminiscent of a boutique hotel. At night, the space was more eerie given the few windows faced the alley and shadows reached across the stagnant space with minimal moonlight.

Hurrying up to the back door, she unbolted the lock and quickly opened it. Archie was standing on the other side with his face lit up by his phone in his hand, likely waiting for a text response from her. He startled as he looked up but once realizing it was her and not her mom, relaxed his posture.

“Who’s late this time?” he said with a small smile and glanced down to take in her attire. He slipped his phone into his back pocket and bit his lip when his eyes met hers again.

Archie still made her nervous. Rather, her feelings for Archie still made her nervous. Here was this boy, with his beautiful smile and kind soul, who looked at her like she hung the moon. They were getting so close, too close, and the vulnerability that came with that was sometimes stifling. He would lay down his life for her if he could, she had no doubts. But what could she give to him in return? His hopeful eyes never wavered and his hand was nearly always in hers, solid and real in between her fingers. He was that constant reassuring presence in her life, and she doubted that she could be worthy of all that from him when she had such trouble letting herself go completely.

 >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Archie sighed and shifted his weight back and forth clutching his phone in his hand. He was waiting to see those little dots to indicate Ronnie was texting him back. He really hoped he didn’t have to turn around and sneak back into his home already. He was only half sure that his dad hadn’t heard him trip over the stool in the kitchen on his way out. He had tried to catch an hour or two of sleep earlier in the night, but he was too excited to see Veronica. Football practice had been late all week and his morning hours before school were tied up with song writing with Josie. They couldn’t seem to steal away during school even for a minute, someone always around every corner looking to chat. Kevin had walked into chemistry early yesterday to find Veronica pressed against their lab table and Archie’s lips at her neck. He had proceeded to complain about the two them tainting the classroom for the rest of the day, saying he was unable to concentrate with all the lust in the room. Last weekend his dad had needed his help with a job and he had barely had a minute alone his girlfriend since their last secret midnight meeting.

He placed his ear against the door again, but didn’t catch any noise. The door was probably too thick to hear much anyway. Sighing again, he looked back down at his phone with a hopeful eye, as suddenly a loud click broke the silence and he jolted. For a half second he considered darting to the side out of view in case, but then he saw her eyes and relaxed.

Veronica was his perfect raven angel, with bright brown eyes that twinkled when he told a joke and full lips that spoke eloquently and more maturely than their age. Her mind and soul were too much for him to match, too good for him. He was stuck hiding on the backstairs of her parents’ penthouse apartment with his letterman jacket tucked under his arm and an old dingy t-shirt sticking to his back that screamed  _small town boy_  while she stood there in black satin and pearls. He could never be enough for her, to her, with his callused hand clutching her perfectly manicured one.

But these thoughts never held in Archie’s mind for long when he saw that look in her eyes. He was a teenage boy after all, and there was in fact a goddess,  _his_  goddess, in front of him.

He licked his lips involuntarily as his eyes trailed up and down. She had on her black satin robe, knotted at the waist, and was barefoot, with her nails painted blood red looking black in the dimly lit hall. He smelled her perfume she had reapplied as his eyes crossed over her face, noting it was bare. He loved that she let him see her without makeup now, all of his compliments about her beauty on the rare occasions she was fresh faced in the beginning of their relationship finally convincing her not to paint her face for him, especially when it was just the two of them. It made him feel closer to her, like she was finally letting down her walls and letting him in.

“Are you going to come in or just stand there all night?” she said quietly with a small smile. He realized he had been staring.

He reached out to grab her waist, leading her backwards, her hand slipping from the door he caught with his free hand to guide it closed softly. As it clicked into place, she pressed her hips against his until his back met the door, leaning up to ghost her lips against his. Instead of closing the gap, she placed small kisses along the angle of his jaw until she got to his ear.

“I missed you,” she murmured, her lips making contact with his skin, sending shivers down his neck as her hands tightened the t-shirt across his chest. His hands gripped her waist, and with no hesitation reached down to her thighs to pick her up. He flipped their positions and watched her eyes open wider in response as he pressed his hips back into hers, feeling her ankles cross behind his back. He increased the pressure as his forehead met hers and their eyes locked, a silent reply in his gaze _._

_I missed you, too._

  >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Sometimes, they went hard and fast, especially when they knew time was short and the Alice’s of the world were all around them. But nights like tonight when there was no rush, they would take this time to worship each other, re-learn the lines and valleys of each other’s bodies.

She tipped her chin to get her mouth close to his. It always put a burn deep in her belly when their lips were barely touching, just feeling. She could smell his chapstick, almost taste it. Her hands sunk into the hairs at the nape of his neck as she dragged her tongue across her lips in anticipation, barely swiping across his upper lip at the same time. His hand dug into her backside as the other reached up to anchor himself above her head. Just as she thought he was finally going to bring those sweet lips to hers and end this torture, he dragged them across her jaw, mimicking what she had done earlier, bringing them lower to her neck, right to that sweet spot he had found in the closet at Cheryl’s party during their first kiss, the place where her neck met her shoulder and apparently unlocked her heaven. He bit down lightly and then soothed the spot with his tongue causing a delicious sensation to crawl down her back, which is exactly what he did in that closet, and it produced the exact same effect as the first time.

She moaned deep in her throat and tightened her grip on his hair, opening her neck up more to him in a plea for  _more please_. She arched her back against the door and let her head drop against it as he worshiped her neck. The boy was of many talents, not the least of which was his mouth.

Archie dragged his lips from her neck across the inches of bare skin on her chest not covered by the robe. Finding not enough of skin he caught the edge of the robe with his teeth and attempted to pull it open, which did not have the result he was hoping for, except for a giggle from the gorgeous woman in his arms. He grunted in response and scowled which kept the smile on her face, then hoisted her further up the wall with a bounce causing her to laugh out loud. Freeing his hand, he brought it to the belt and successfully undid the knot causing the robe to fall open. Diving back in to the acres of now bare skin across her chest caused her mouth to drop open in delight and her eyes to shut tight as she felt the warmth deep in her belly continuing to grow.

The problems of her world faded away as he kissed across her chest. She didn’t think about her mother passed out drunk, or her absent father on yet another “business” trip. She didn’t think about the SATs coming up in a month or the pile of college brochures on her desk. She didn’t think at all. She just felt  _him_ , felt how he made her body sing.

  >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

He felt like this was home, this space between her legs, their pelvises mashed together with their heat building and the friction tight. He wanted to sink in further, take her to their heaven where he didn’t worry about not being enough for her. He wanted to taste her, all of her, forever.

And he would as soon as this damn robe was gone.

After his successful maneuvering and opening her up like a Christmas present, his lips returning to her chest, he realized what she was wearing underneath was  _not_ something he was familiar with. For a minute he didn’t care, but as his tongue started to dart underneath the lace to reach those rosy peaks, the curiosity finally caused him to pause and he pulled back to get a better look.

“Where did this come from?” he asked. She was wearing a dark red lace _bustier,_ he would learn it was called later. Little straps darted across all the skin he could see and he wasn’t sure if the lace panties he could feel underneath the robe in his hand on her backside weren’t all part of the outfit. He lifted his eyes to hers when she didn’t respond immediately, his heart beating a little faster when he took in her flushed face and closed eyes, head still back against the door. She watched her chest heaving with her quick breaths and tried to memorize her like this, all flustered for him, open robe and silky legs wrapped around his hips.

“You want to talk about the lingerie store right now, Archiekins?” she said in between breaths, opening her eyes to him. She wet her lips again and he could no longer resist, bringing his in to finally meet hers, sliding his tongue in, tasting her. Here’s another place he called home, their mouths connected in this heat. They battled for dominance, trading small nips of their teeth as they lost their breaths again.

As much as he’d like to take her completely against the door, he was starting to feel her weight on his one arm holding onto her bum, the other arm having gone back to bracing himself over her head at some point. He made a quick decision to take this out of the hall, but instead of going through the pantry into the kitchen to take her to her bedroom, he turned in the opposite direction and carried her into the black and white bedroom.

 If she noticed where he was taking her, she didn’t say anything, mouth still on his, drinking him in. When he felt the edge of the bed meet his knees, he carefully kneeled and laid her back until her head finally rest on the bed along with the rest of her, legs dangling off the edge. He dragged his lips away from hers and stood to his full height to look down at her, black robe open and red lace everywhere. She looked like a dream, her face and chest flushed and her hair fanned out around her.

“Seriously, where is this red thing from? I need to thank them for making it,” Archie said as he palmed across the lace over her abdomen. He eyed the lower edge and realized the panties were in fact separate, and he might be able to get her out of this one without making a damn fool of himself.

She squinted her eyes at him and then sat up partially, tucking in her elbow to lean on. “I’ll give you their phone number. But right now Archiekins, I want to get you out of  _your_  clothes,” she said, a mischievous look on her face.

Without a second thought, Archie quickly reached over his head to grab the back of his t-shirt. As it came over his head, he kicked off his sneakers. Her hands immediately reached out to touch his stomach, in the way she always did when his shirt came off, the delight evident on her face. The patterns she traced sent waves zipping across his skin. As her hands crept lower, he reached down to cup the back of her head, bringing her lips to his again in a sweet, though wet kiss. His fingers tangled in her dark hair and gripped it like he knew she liked. The action drew another moan from her throat, which he responded to as her hands had unbuttoned his jeans and  _finally_  gripped him over his boxers. Leaning over her, he pushed her back against the bed with the weight of his body, but before he could settle in, she was rolling them over.

  >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

She sat up on him and looked down at his face, his lips plump from her kisses and his fiery hair standing up at angles from her fingers. She let her robe slide down her shoulders and slipped her arms out. She felt how hard he was beneath her, and pushed her center down into him drawing a moan from his lips. He too was flushed, his cheeks almost as red as his hair. He was a sight underneath her, all hard angles and fire red. And somehow he was all hers.

His hands came up to finger the lace at her sides and then reached around to the back to see if he could undo it. She pushed his hands away to dismiss him and stood up, instead grabbing the waist of his jeans and boxers, and dragged them down over his hips. His erection sprung up as she did so, just as eager as he. It had been too long since she touched him.

She kneeled next to his hips instead of between his legs when she got back on the bed and eyed her prize, all hard lines and veins, but still smooth.

Archie was watching her intently, his arm having come back to her waist to squeeze. She reached out and started retracing her patterns on his stomach, her other hand dragging across his upper thigh. Bringing her lips to his skin, she kissed her way across his sharp hip bone, her tongue darting out every few inches to taste him. Her cheek brushed against his erection and as it did, he groaned.

“ _Please_ , gorgeous,” he begged, tangling his fingers in her hair again. She loved him like this, at her mercy despite being double her size. It made her feel powerful and wanton next to him. Despite her insecurities with her feelings in this relationship, she was the opposite with their sex life. They were completely comfortable with one another and she knew exactly what to do to bring him to his knees, both figuratively and literally.

“Please, what?” she teased, continuing to kiss across his other hip bone. Her hand had made it to the apex of his thigh and began softly cupping him. She turned her face to drag her cheek across his lower abdomen, resting her head on it and staring at his straining erection, seemingly getting harder by the second.

“Ronnie,” he murmured as her hand finally wrapped around it. A quick squeeze and then she began to lightly stroke, her thumb darting out to pay special attention to the head. Unable to hold back any more she leaned forward to join her mouth with her hand, watching his toes curl as she dragged her tongue up and around to gather the wetness that had been slowly seeping out.

“Oh, God.”

Archie was gone. His hand clenched and unclenched at the back of her head as if he didn’t know what he wanted to do with it. Veronica hollowed out her cheeks and continued to bob up and down, letting her hand help cover the entirety of him with her strokes. She felt his blood pumping beneath her, the wetness seeping out the tip, and it gave her a fire. She clenched her own sex together to bring some relief to the pleasure building inside her, needing to get lost in the feeling like he was. Needing to distract her mind physically.

Or he wasn’t as lost as she thought, because in the next moment she was suddenly being moved and her still clothed bottom was now directly over his face. She continued to stroke him with her hand, but could not longer reach him with her mouth due to their size difference and the way he had his hands gripped around her thighs like she wasn’t going anywhere soon.

She turned around to look down at him, curious what his plan was seeing as she was still pretty well covered up. His eyebrows rose when their eyes met just as his mouth covered over her panties, his warm breath feeling like heaven on where she wanted him the most. And then he was moving her panties to the side with his teeth and plunging his tongue into her. It was now her hand faltering in its motions on him in the distraction.

He gripped her thighs again and pulled her to his mouth harder, her clit rubbing against his chin. The sensation was almost too much and her bustier was feeling too constraining against her lungs. Abandoning her work on him, she reached around to start unhooking it, her hips swiveling against his face for more of that friction. The heat in her belly had grown so hot, she felt like she needed to shed all her skin.

Finally releasing the lace she threw it somewhere behind her, at the same time that she assumed Archie had had enough of the panties interfering with his work as she watched him rip it. He dove back in to her center with a new vengeance. She felt her peak coming too soon, her walls starting to clench involuntarily and she pulled away to crawl down his body and away from his punishing mouth. Turning around, she admired his face covered in her wetness, a slight scowl on his face at not getting to finish her that way. As he started to protest verbally, she shifted her hips onto his and sunk down on him.

This was her heaven. She loved the feeling of him inside her, beneath her. She rocked slowly on him, back and forth, getting used to his stretch. Her hands perched on his chest, which he reached up to keep there, his other hand coming up to push her hair out of her face, tucking her raven locks behind her ear, too gently.

“You’re my angel,” he whispered to her in the dim room. Her heart cracked open with his words as their eyes stayed connected. He sat up and pulled her chest to his and their lips met again, each tasting themselves on the other. He helped her rock her hips into his with gentle pressure on her lower back, meeting her with soft thrusts of his own. He was going to kill her with his goodness, his words, his hands. It was all too much.

She felt her peak closing in, enveloping her like his body and words were. “Archie, I’m so close,” she whispered against his lips. “I need you.” She needed something to get there, her mind jumbling more and more by the second, feeling like she was going to pass out if the pressure didn’t break soon. He reached down between them to press his thumb against her clit, his other hand strong on her lower back to keep the motion. And with the movement of his thumb, she fell over the cliff and her mind cleared.

  >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

He kept his mouth on hers to hush her cries as she clenched around him, holding off on his own release to ensure he saw hers through. He focused on the feel of her skin on her back, smooth and sweaty, the smell of her hair on his face, the roughness of his tongue against hers. He felt her hips falter as she came down from her high.

Breaking away from her mouth, he rested his forehead against hers. He felt complete in this moment, like he was home in this connection.

When her eyes finally opened again and met his, she smiled at him and started moving her hips again. With a quick peck of her lips against his, she pushed him down on the bed. Using her hands on his chest as leverage, she quickly started bouncing her hips on his.

He couldn’t help his hips from thrusting up into her, meeting her swivels, reaching for some place deep inside. His angel on top of him, raven hair falling everywhere, reached down with her own hand to circle her clit. The sight was too much and pushed him over the edge, spilling into her. After a few more thrusts she too reached her peak again, clenching around him, intensifying his own orgasm. She enveloped him, mind, body, and soul.  She took everything from him and he would gladly give it all to her.

She collapsed against his chest, his arms coming around to hold her. His nose deep in her hair, he struggled to catch his breath. He loved this woman, with his being. It didn’t matter that they were from two different worlds. He would fight to earn his place next to her.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are like water. I need them to justify my hobby. <3


	3. Hey Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica finds her lover in a compromising position and is none too pleased about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please watch the warning tags/triggers here, kids. This is all consensual. 
> 
>  
> 
> For Milly....

 

 

 

 

 

This is irrational.   
  
She’s reeling. A dark shade of blood red fogs her vision, has been for the last hour since she watched through the small tempered glass window of the music room as Valerie made puppy eyes at Archie, her hand on his thigh as she sang to him. His nervous laughter could be heard through the thick door as Veronica watched them secretly, watched as he continued stroking his guitar and made no motion to brush the little witch off.   
  
Veronica has been suspicious of the pussy cat who had been occupying her lover’s time since he told her he was helping Val with her music weeks ago, their after school practice sessions recently increasing in length and frequency. She should have stormed in there, slammed the door open against the wall, a bat out of hell, and taken the cat-in-heat down like one of the cafeteria jungle hallucinations from Mean Girls.    
  
Instead, she had calmly gotten into the back of the car, let Smithers drive her home in silence, and sent Archie a succinct text that he was no longer welcome over tonight.    
  
Her hands, shaking and sweaty, clench and unclench her skirt as her heart beats a haphazard quick cadence in her chest, standing in her bedroom. A small mature, rational part of her brain knows Archie would never cheat on her, but it’s the loud irrational, teenage-hormone monster driven part of her head that’s got her so worked up she’s rehearsing how exactly to yell at him and counter any imagined argument he could put forth until she’s red in the face.    
  
She rudely dismisses her mother’s calls for dinner and takes a shower, but the hot water only fuels her rage and adds to the angry pink hue her skin has taken on since leaving school.    
  
Her phone, on vibrate, has been going off since she stepped out of the shower. The string of  _ What’s wrong _ and  _ Did something happen _ texts along with the four missed calls do nothing to chill her fire as she towels off, so she’s silencing it completely and throwing it somewhere off the bed as she slips on her robe and untangles her wet hair.   
  
Her breath stills comes in short huffs as she finishes blow drying her raven mane, touches up her manicure, and completes her calculus homework in angry red ink. She’s breezing through episodes of Tidying Up on Netflix while still fuming, the normally calming show doing nothing to keep her attention until the app is asking her if she’s still watching, and she realizes it’s somehow two in the morning.   
  
Necessity of setting an alarm forces her to find her discarded phone, an onslaught of missed texts and calls flooding her home screen. It’s the last one, time stamped at 1:45 am that gets her stomach in a twist.   
  
_ I’m coming over there to make sure ur ok _   
  
Panic fills her as she realizes she never locked the back entrance to the Servants’ Quarters, the ever opened midnight portal for her fair haired lover. Dropping her phone, she’s stealthily running through the apartment to the back door to bolt the lock, bare feet moving so fast through the electronically lit kitchen that she runs into a solid body rounding the corner past the pantry before she can stop the momentum. Strong arms grip her elbows in the dark to steady her before she’s angrily pushing him away, her ginger Tristan Thompson, the rage inside bubbling over.   
  
“Get out,” she hisses as she forces him back, shaking hands finding strength on his chest as she pushes him to the door. Medusa’s snakes ignite around her head, and she’s ablaze like the dry California forests.   
  
He has the audacity to look confused as he flips the light switch on the wall, eyes her up and down in her silk pajamas and robe, then grasps her wrists and stops his retreat, eyebrows furrowing as she wrenches them away from him in a huff. She swears she can smell  _ her  _ amongst his normal Archiekins musk, and her palm starts itching.    
  
“You’re not hurt,” he says observantly, blinking. “Are you.... are you  _ mad  _ at me?” He asks, keeping his voice low enough to not wake her mother, looking innocent and bewildered, so that she has to bunch her fist up in his shirt across his chest to keep her hand occupied and far away from the urge to irrationally slap the look off his dumb face.   
  
“I said, get out!” She hisses again through closed teeth, but this time when she pushes him backwards, he’s rock solid and unmoving, hands coming up in the air in innocence.   
  
“What the hell, Ronnie? What did I do?”   
  
“You know exactly what you did. Now how many times do I have to tell you to leave before I call Smithers?”   
  
His head cocks to the side in confusion as his eyes darken, trying to loosen her unrelenting grip on his t-shirt. “No, I don’t know what I did. And I would love to know why you’ve been ignoring me all night while I’ve been worried you were sick or hurt, going out of my mind. You couldn’t send one text to tell me you’re fine?”    
  
“I’m not fine! I’m pissed at you and your adulterating liaison, and if you don’t get out right now, I’ll.....”   
  
“Adulter....Are you insane?” he cuts her off. “I’m not cheating on you. I’m just helping Valerie with her music,” he explains, managing to finally break her grip.   
  
“Is that what the kids are calling it these days?”   
  
“Look, she’s a friend. I’m not interested in her. You have no reason to be jealous.”   
  
She scoffs at his accusation, the sound echoing in the hallway as she raises a finger in his face. “Jealous? You think I’m jealous?  No Archie, I’m not jealous. I’m angry. Angry that you let her pour herself all over you, and you encourage it! I saw you two today! She’s like a love sick puppy and you’re  _ feeding  _ off it!”   
  
He bats her hand down as his eyes darken further, anger beginning to brew up inside him. “Don’t stick your finger in my face. You’re being ridiculous. I’ve never done anything to give her any idea that I’m interested in her. You’re being completely unreasonable. And this is why you’re giving me the cold shoulder? While I’m picturing you held up against your will and worrying sick.”   
  
Her finger comes up again, this time to poke him in the chest as she gets close enough to feel the surging heat pouring off him. Bringing herself up as high as she can in bare feet, she replies, “Don’t you dare! You don’t get to be mad at me, Archie Andrews. Not while you’re out serenading some home wrecking trollop in an after school special.”   
  
Her chest heaves with short bursts of air, her breath smokes, her eyes fire as his nostrils flare down at her. He’s mad.  _ Oh, so very mad.  _ The urge to bite the snarl right off his lips rises up from deep in her chest like volcanic magma.    
  
Her back meets the wall suddenly, pushed so quickly and forcefully by his broad body that she lifts both hands to his crowding chest in defense. Her wrists are just as swiftly pinned up by her head and held there so firmly that she can only curl her hands into fists in protest as she glares up at him, shellacked nails digging into her palms.   
  
Sinful, irritated eyes bore down on her as he uses his hard body to pin her in place. His chest moves at a rate similar to her own rapid breathing as he pushes his pelvis into her lower belly, anger rolling off both of them in hellish waves, and she’s not surprised to feel him, all of him, rock hard. She’s quite sure she’s never been so turned on, so quickly in her life.    
  
Their eyes dart back and forth in silent question before his gaze drops to her chest, probably still flushed above her navy camisole. She makes the mistake of biting her lower lip, showing just a second of vulnerability, the movement drawing his attention up to it.   
  
He mumbles  _ Fuck  _ before diving down at the invitation, his own teeth drawing her bottom lip forward slowly, just enough to hurt. Something like a growl reverberates in his chest as her head follows the tug with a moan, and then their mouths clash together in a wet, tortuous frenzy.   
  
She can feel the space between her legs pulsating as she slides her thigh up the inside of his, the only motion she can control still pinned to the wall, but she can’t reach him and retracts to bring her core into contact with his thigh instead.    
  
She wants to drag her nails up his back, draw a hiss of pain from his mouth, wanting flesh in her hands. She fights his hold on her wrists as his stronger jaw guides the depth of their kiss, using the wall to his advantage to dominate over her tongue and hold her head still while she grinds down on his thigh to get some relief.   
  
The second the pressure lets up on her wrists, her hands escape, traveling evilly across his back and scalp, pulling on his hair as he moves his attention to her neck and holds her steady at the waist, driving her body into the wall harshly with his hips.   
  
She can’t get enough of him in her hands, sneaking one down between them to unzip his pants and grasp him through his boxers. He pushes her robe off her shoulders and bites down on her skin below her ear while he’s twitching in her palm, so she squeezes, taking her aggression out on his generous girth and feeling the pulsation back in response.    
  
Flinching at her grip, he pulls back from his attack on her neck. “Jesus. Don’t break it.”   
  
“Don’t mark me,” she warns.   
  
He lets her push him to the opposite wall in the hallway, gives her the satisfaction of hitting it with his back aggressively, and watches as she swiftly pulls down his jeans and boxers far enough to free him. She shrugs off her silk robe, his eyes roaming over all the newly exposed skin and she uses it to cushion her knees on the hardwood when she sinks to the floor.   
  
She resists the urge to run her teeth along his shaft when she takes him between her lips, but gives his sack a hearty squeeze instead, a relief to her aching fingers that need to pull, and squeeze, and grind anywhere to communicate that she’s so very irritated with him.   
  
The tug of his hand in her hair is sharp, and she lets up the pressure as she begins to stroke him instead, running her tongue down the length of him, so painfully hard that he’s pulsating in time to his rapid heart beat. He gathers her hair in a messy pony, tight in his hand, tugging on her scalp, and she lets him fuck her mouth for a few deep thrusts, slipping down her throat, before she decides he’s enjoying this too much and pulls him down to the floor with her.    
  
He sits back against the wall, legs still tied up in his pants and bent out in front of him when she straddles his lap. She’s running her tongue up the side of his neck when she gets a fist full of his hair, earning her another grunt when she bends her wrist just so. When she’s biting down on his earlobe, his fingers find her nipples over the satin of her top, pinching and twisting as she moves to suck a bruise into his neck.    
  
“What happened to no marks?” He asks her roughly, switching to get handfuls of her breasts instead as she grinds her hips roughly down onto his erection.   
  
“Shut up,” she replies hotly, pulling up his shirt and discarding the garment next to them. She’s distracted by his chest, all hard angles and smooth skin under her fingers she wants to scratch when he pushes down the straps of her top, using them to pin her arms to her sides and then getting a fistful of her hair to arch her back over his knees, her bare breasts presenting up for him. He bites the skin over the top of one before grasping a tip into his mouth, sucking and biting and seemingly swallowing her down as she moans deeply up to the ceiling. She can only reach his head, pulling at his nape as he tugs at her soul.    
  
Her hips are picked up in this position, so far up that his erection is freely extending up towards her, his tip prodding her perfectly where she’s so fucking wet beneath the billowy silk shorts. Her hips try to grind down to find the friction, but he won’t let go of her hair, keeping her bent back for him, feasting across her chest, now so red and bruised. She bucks up instead, pushing his face away and giving her enough slack when he pulls back to grasp his erection in her tight little fist. She uses her other hand to pull her shorts to the side, guiding him to her dripping center, and drops down onto him in a huff.    
  
His hand relaxes a bit in her hair as she shrugs out of the straps of her top bunching around her midsection and proceeds to squeeze him inside her so tightly that he makes a choking noise in the back of his throat. She does it again to draw the noise from his mouth as she scratches down his chest before his hands capture hers. She rides him, hard and fast, knees digging against the floor, as they grasp at all the flesh they can find, fingers and mouths bruising across the smooth acres of skin. She draws blood from his lower lip pinched between her teeth and soothes it away with her tongue, but the acrid taste lingers in their mouths as they break appear and gasp for air, hips still swiveling.    
  
His pupils are so acutely blown that she can’t even see the amber irises. She wants to drag this out, watch him suffer as she rides him tortuously slow now, maybe not even let him finish, but he uses the stalling of her hips to his advantage, easing her back to the floor and slipping out of her.   
  
She leans up on her elbows and watches as he kicks his pants all the way off. For a moment she remembers her mom on the other side of her apartment, but Hermione never comes back here in these quarters, and the worry slips out of her head as Archie’s hands slip into the band of her shorts and drag them down her bare legs. He crawls up her body, holding his weight on his knees and flips her prone without warning. The coolness of the floor against her cheek in contrast to his hot breath now on her ear as he spreads her legs and slips into her heat again, the entire front of his body pressing her down into the floor.   
  
He locks his fingers into one of her hands, anchoring them next to her head while the other fists again in her hair, pulling a moan from her throat as he pulls her head to the side.   
  
His thrusts are short, but hard and it’s his panting in her ear that really grinds her bones. His forehead presses down against her temple when he starts to speak.    
  
“Christ. You’re so fucking wet. So wet for me, Ronnie.”   
  
Her walls clench him in agreement, unable to verbalize the sentiment as he pounds her into the ground, into this heaven and hell they’ve created in the hallway.   
  
Her bundle of nerves is caught up in someone’s discarded article of clothing on the floor, rubbing delicious friction with each grind of his hips, and she’s chasing her peak as he chases the slap of his skin against her backside.    
  
The coil starts spinning in her core, that heat and stardust as he slips back and forth into her, that she has to find the breath to tell him she’s close. She only manages the first syllable of his name before it all bursts at their connection, the heat spreading everywhere as she comes and she’s clenching erratically down on him.    
  
He holds out long enough for another wave to take her before he’s gone too, spilling into her as he grunts her name into her ear.    
  
Panting, his hips finally still and his hand in her hair escapes the raven locks. Before he slips out of her, he presses a kiss to the side of her head, and she bites back a smile.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 


End file.
